jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel West
Daniel West (codename Streak) is the son of Daniel West Sr., the brother of Rudy West & Iris West-Allen. With the abandonment of his mother & death of his father, DJ was raised by his grandfather Joe West. Inheriting the connection to the speed force, Daniel became a superhero & a member of Flash Legacy. Background 1992 - 2005 Daniel was a big surprise to the family. His dad was in with the gangs & went around with a new girl every week. Eventually the life caught up to him & one of the girls got pregnant. He immediately stepped up to be a father, wanting to emulate after his own dad. The girl gave birth to their son but soon left him with Daniel shortly after on Christmas day. Realizing it was just him & his son, he decided to name him after himself as Daniel Jr. Because he was only 20 when he was born & due to the street lifestyle he was living, DJ's grandfather helped out a lot. DJ was only four when his father was killed during a gang shootout. It was a hard time for the family & without any parents, DJ was immediately taken in with his grandfather as his guardian. Iris was only 20 at the time so she helped babysit but the responsibility mostly fell on Joe & Rudy. DJ began switching between living with his grandfather & visiting Rudy's house on weekends to hang with his older cousin Wally. Similar to his father, DJ was a bit of a delinquent. He didn't respect authority & was a troublemaker in school. Even with all his family trying to help, they still couldn't keep him out of trouble. It was until he was ten & saw a superhero around his age. He began to ease out his rebellion & look up to the guy as he felt a connection between them due to their similar age. It wasn't too long after when Daniel also gained a connection to the mysterious Speed Force. However, his superspeed was unpredictable & hard for him to control. He didn't tell anyone & tried to keep his powers under wraps due to its instability . When he was thirteen, the Speed Force called out to him. Soon after, his powers began to stabilize. He began working with speedster & S.T.A.R. Labs scientist Meena Dhawan to help understand & use his powers. After gaining some control, he came out to his family & to his surprise, they weren't surprised. It was then Daniel discovered that his whole family was full of speedsters & they were the Flash family. His family actually thought the Speed Force had skipped over him. Joining the Flash Legacy, he took on the codename Streak when he was fourteen. 2005 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Speed Force ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Agility ** Accelerated Healing ** Enhanced Senses ** Molecular Acceleration *** Phasing ** Speed Steal: Daniel is able to absorb the speed from moving objects. Weaknesses * Hyper Metabolism Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 3 * Speed: Level 6 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 3 * Energy Projection: Level 7 * Strategy: Level 3 * Fighting Ability: Level 3 Trivia * Daniel has never met his mother & doesn't remember much about his father. * Streak has a power ranking of 145, classifying him as Threat Level 3. Notes * To avoid confusion, his name was changed from Wallace West III to Daniel West Jr. * Earth-44 Explanation: The West family received inspiration from the Arrowverse & the comics. In Earth-44, Joe West is black & Francine is white. Therefore, Rudy, Iris & Daniel are all mixed (half Black & half White). Daniel's mother was Black so he is only ¼ White from his father's side. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Metahumans Category:Flash Legacy Category:No residence Category:Threat Level 3